Many different games of chance and probabilities using cards or numbers are the basis for entertainment. It is not uncommon for certain types of games of chance to be adapted for lottery or casino style play. Lottery style play involves either a player scratching off tickets to reveal a sequence of numbers or icons which may result in a win or payoff if the sequence matches a pre-published sequence associated with a value; or a player picking a series of numbers which may result in a win or payoff if the selections match those later randomly drawn or selected using ping-pong balls or the like. Conventional lottery style games often fail to attract players because of the lack of control in the selection of numbers or sequences with scratch-off tickets and the like, because of the slowness of the games (as in having to wait days until the winning sequence is drawn in those games where a player selects her own numbers to play), because of the sometimes seemingly insurmountable odds against winning, or because of the lack of interactivity in the process. Some of these drawbacks are overcome by roulette, slot machines and computerized lottery games. Computerized lottery games, like Keno, allow a player to choose her lucky numbers to play and is demonstrably quick compared to conventional lottery games. However, computerized lotteries still suffer from the drawback of not being interactive enough to attract players seeking entertainment or keep players' interesting in continuing to play. Slot machines provide some interaction by allowing a user to pull a handle or push a button, but suffer the drawbacks of not allowing player's to choose their lucky numbers and not allowing players to strategize in choosing among different types of bets, etc. Roulette wheels offer players an opportunity to choose their own numbers, but still suffer from being limited in choices for play and interaction in betting strategy and the like.
Casino style play, such as Blackjack and craps, involve more interactive activities, such as deciding on different types of wagers and making choices or wagers as play develops. Casino style games lose some potential players because the games and strategy are based on events that develop during play, such as the cards a player is dealt or the result of a throw of dice. Casino style games must be capable of reasonably quick play in order to retain interest by players and to minimize time while maximizing turnover. However, casino games sometimes move too quickly for novices unfamiliar with the rules, and some people prefer to interact with a machine as opposed to a dealer and other players.
As will be appreciated, with games of chance it is critical for a profit to be built into the game so the house or organization running the game receives a profit. To ensure profit, the profit is based on probabilities, not luck. Players will accept the house making a profit, but there is a limit to the amount of acceptable profit taken in by the house. With lottery games, players typically realize the overwhelming odds against them and limit the amount spent on lottery tickets to a few dollars in hopes of the big payoff. Lottery games only succeed if there are vast numbers of players each spending a minor sum in hopes of reaping a huge, yet unrealistic, return. With casino games, players will attempt to use their “luck” to overcome the odds against them. The entertainment value and interaction of these games make players more prone to make much larger wagers, or continue playing, if the profit from probabilities in the house's favor is kept to an acceptable level.
The foregoing underscores some of the problems associated with lottery and casino type games of chance. Furthermore, the foregoing highlights the long-felt, yet unresolved need in the art for a game of chance incorporating the player attracting features of both lottery and casino type games. Furthermore, the foregoing highlights the long-felt, yet unresolved, need in the art for a game of chance which simultaneously limits the drawbacks that detract from players participating or continuing to play in a lottery or a casino type game.